


Audio vocem tuam

by classicpleistocene



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Person, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Yuri is 30, Yuri's POV, and a cat obviously, day 3-4, it's in the future and it's as domestic as it gets i guess, they have a baby, this fit the prompts for both days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: I used to be a heavy sleeper.Now the lightest of noises wakes me up, and everything can be said about Tasha’s crying except that it’slight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Otayuri Week 2017 ♥
> 
> This is so sappy I can't even.
> 
> Title is from Agape and it literally means "I hear your voice" and I'm sorry I suck at finding titles but I couldn't pass this opportunity (I mean I guess you'll see why if you read this).
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@cl_pleistocene](https://twitter.com/cl_pleistocene) or [on Tumblr](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/).

I used to be a heavy sleeper.

I used to sleep through almost anything whenever I wasn’t on a strict time schedule. I would always make it to the rink on time, but my few days without practice were often wasted away in bed, letting the extra sleep heal my sore muscles and feet.

Now the lightest of noises wakes me up, and everything can be said about Tasha’s crying except that it’s _light_.

“Beka,” I grunt. It’s his turn after all.

“Yura.”

I kick his leg lightly. “Go see what’s up.”

He raises his head to take a look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. “Yura, we should try to see if she goes back to sleep on her own. Yuuri and Victor told us-”

“I don’t give a fuck what Victor and Katsudon do with their kids. Tasha is too young to be left alone.”

“Then you go,” says the asshole.

I realize I dug my own grave and start getting up, quickly gathering my long hair up in a bun. She likes to pull it when I leave it down.

I haven’t even untangled the bed sheet from my legs when she stops crying suddenly. Too suddenly.

My heart races and I know Beka’s does the same because I feel him get up in an instant. We’ve gone through this so often and rationally we know she’s most likely fine, but we’re _parents_ now, and there’s nothing rational about our feelings and fears.

We barge through our door at the same time, but Beka somehow gets to her room first. I’m right behind him and I can see his shoulders relax, so I slow down.

Tasha is awake but calm, and she’s _smiling,_ if a six-months old even _can_ consciously smile, her small hands closed around Mushka’s fur.

The cat always had a sixth sense when it came to Tasha, ever since we brought her home, and it’s not the first time we find her in Tasha’s crib. But it’s the first time she stopped crying because of her.

I find myself smiling and rest my chin on Beka’s shoulder. My arm is already around his waist.

“We should give Mishka extra treats,” he says. I love the way his voice softens whenever he looks at our child. I suspect mine does the same.

“Night duty wasn’t on her contract,” I joke.

“Should we leave her in the crib?”

I don’t know if he means the cat, the baby, or both, but I hear the eagerness in his voice and I know what he’s up to.

“Beka, you know we shouldn’t.” I only say it because I know someone should at least pretend to protest.

He turns in my arms to look me in the eyes, and I know it for certain that I don’t have it in me to fight it.

A few minutes later we’re back in our bed and our daughter is sleeping between us while we watch her, both still too incredulous that she’s here and she’s _real_ to manage to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ajfslks I think this is a new level of sap even for me idk, anyway if you've read my other stuff in this series you'll see it's all in third person and I was hesitant to write this in first person (also because it's my first time) but I thought it fit better.


End file.
